


Amomaxia

by RuruSan10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Anal Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuruSan10969/pseuds/RuruSan10969
Summary: ; Sexual arousal occurs by being inside a vehicle, and by performing sexual acts inside it.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Amomaxia

**Author's Note:**

> My English is not very good, so I'm sorry, it sure sucks. HAHA I had to make some changes in history, you know, age and family. I really like to write erotic, I hope it is well understood.

The music resonated everywhere, just as the lights painted the walls and bodies that moved to the rhythm of electronic music in different colors; sweat towards skin and the lights of varied colors gave them a much more magical touch. 

Taka was panting due to constant movement, his leather trousers tightened his legs perfectly, and the black mesh shirt he wore managed to give him some freshness. His arms were affirmed on his best friend's neck and with fun they danced, rubbing their bodies more and more.   
Everything was going perfectly until he felt his cell phone vibrate, Taka growled and annoyedly stopped his dancing to see the message that had interrupted his happiness. 

From: Sister  
Time: 03:40 a.m.

Baby, remember to take care of BinBin tomorrow, come home now, okay? 

Taka raised his eyebrows, remembering that he would take care of his chubby little nephew. He let go of a snort and saved his cell phone again, if he were someone else would simply ignore the message, but it was about BinBin and Taka loved his little nephew. 

"What happened, baby?"Taka raised his head and just denied, doing a slight mohin with his lips. 

"Nothing, my sister asked me to go home now. So go leave me out, okay?"There was no answer, Takeru just took Taka's hand and so they both left that bar where they had been dancing and drinking for the last few hours. They were both friends from the moment they had memory and were always together, even now in college. 

"Take care, okay?"they both stood out of the place and Takeru covered Taka with his own jacket, leaving not much skin exposed "Let me know when you get home"

Taka nodded quickly, on the side he could see a car something known and his breathing stirred a little. 

Shit. 

"You go home later too, you know that if Hiro finds out you're without me, he'll be mad"Taka annoyed, laughing before rising to take his friend's face with both hands and thus kiss him. 

"I'll be gone in a little while, I promise. "Takeru tried not to show his weakness, Taka knew that if he appointed his boyfriend he would listen immediately. Anyway he ended up smiling and corresponded to that kiss, hugging his little friend tightly. 

Your normal farewell. 

Taka left one last kiss on the face of the tallest and with a besides he said goodbye, beginning to walk away from that bar. The cold was getting more intense and the silence gradually evolving, her sister's house was not far away and she simply preferred to walk away. The sound of a car became present and Taka sighed, beginning to walk even faster. 

He's back. 

"Taka"He didn't stop, he just covered himself more with his jacket and kept moving forward. "Taka!"

"Who the fuck is... "Taka couldn't finish talking, abruptly he was thrown back and crashed into a warm, good-scented chest. 

"You knew he was there, so you kissed him, didn't you?"Taka let go of one growl and turned away from the other, looking directly at the face of pale skin and annoying expression. 

"I always kiss Take, my life doesn't revolve around you Toru. "His voice sounded nuising, but his face looked too adorable with that expression."I must go home, leave me alone."

"Get in the car, I'll take you, and you better cooperate"Toru ordered, his hands did not release the other's waist and without waiting response pulled Taka to guide him to his car, completely ignoring complaints and bites on his arm. He treated him like a doll and Taka squealed, his strength was nothing compared to Toru's and he ended up inside the other's car anyway. 

"You always do the same thing, I hate you" Taka growled as Toru got in the car, simply crossed his arms, and ignored the other; looking at the empty street through the polarized window. 

"I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't avoid me" Toru pulled the opposing arm, managing to make eye contact with Taka. "You provoke me, baby. "

"I don't give you shit! You warm up with someone younger than you" His voice rang out full of poison, staring with total annoyance at the man in front of him. Yamashita Toru was 32 years old and it was Taka's nightmare, this man was obsessed with Taka, that was for sure. 

"How can I not warm up with you knowing you are so... perfect in bed" A deep shiver swept through Taka's body, but he wasn't going to give in, otherwise that toxic relationship would never end. "Last time was weeks ago, let's go baby... "

Toru didn't stop, he knew the youngest just wanted to play; it was so good on his face. His hands pulled from the other's waist and in sudden movements left him straddling his thighs; leaving Taka between his body and the steering wheel of the car.   
Taka almost whimpered when his back touched the cold steering wheel of the car, excitement began to fill him with just that simple touch and even his breathing hitched.  
Toru knew that he had won and did not hesitate to remove that annoying leather jacket, he will not tolerate anything other than Taka.

"Pull down your pants and tell me how I like it, baby." Toru ordered, he felt his already erect cock push against his pants and to have a better position he leaned back the seat.

"Toru ... please, I feel bad for your wife, let's leave this, yes?" He tried to reason one last time, but Toru gave him a strong spanking; so loud that the sound echoed in that car and Taka screamed.

"Don't be stubborn, baby." A smile full of lust was drawn on the older man's face and before Taka's tearful gaze; He tugged on his own pants to show him his erect cock with total pride. "This is yours, love." Now take off your pants.

Taka's interior was totally hot, Toru knew very well what the blows caused in her little boy and added to that, Taka had been hot since he got in the car. Her little pervert loved to do dramas.

"Yes daddy. " Her face was very flushed and she felt her legs tremble. With difficulty he lowered his leather pants and underwear enough, removing it only from his right leg to open wide for Toru.

"That's how I like it." Toru groaned, appreciating the sight of Taka flushed over her body, with that mesh shirt revealing her delicious nipples. His big hands gripped that crazy butt and he pushed his hips up. "Ride my cock, now."

"But ... but Daddy, I don't have lubricant." Taka licked his lips, trying to hide that playful expression that the older one liked so much.

"As if you didn't like it like that ... damn masochist." He scoffed, noticing how a spasm filled Taka just for treating him badly; God, how she loves him.

Taka said nothing more and simply got up on her knees, resting her back on the steering wheel for greater balance. He slipped his right hand down and gripped Toru's penis hard, rubbing the hard glans a couple of times against his hot hole before just sitting on it.

"Shit ... Taka ... your ass drives me crazy." Toru groaned as he sank completely into that tight spot, completely straining his body.

“Do you like it like that, daddy?” Taka breathed heavily, felt pain but the morbidness was much greater.

"Ride me hard baby." Toru was totally agitated, the suit he wore gave him even more heat but he would not stop for anything in the world, now he was inside Taka and only he mattered.

The slightest gasp and began to move, gradually rising to then drop hard on Toru's erect cock. There began his madness, the rhythm he imposed was strong and abrupt, jumping more and more anxiously until the car was rocking by the force it used.

Taka was drenched in sweat and his moans grew louder, he couldn't think very well at this point.

"Daddy! more ... fuck me more"He begged, his mouth open letting out tiny strands of saliva, he was totally ecstatic.

Toru was not much better, her pelvis ached from so much movement but still pushed up until hitting those buttocks that she liked to touch so much. His penis was totally stiff, soaked in fluids and it was all because of how excited Taka was.

"Baby ... you're so perverted, all hot because daddy is fucking you in his car." Toru scoffed and stretched out his arm; he lowered the window glass. The wind cooled the car and Toru could feel perfectly as Taka's interior tightened even more around his cock.

"No daddy! Someone can pass ... put it up, put it up"His moans grew louder and the rhythm of his hips increased, guiding the older man's penis to sink inside him over and over again to crash into his prostate. Taka arched her back and waves of pleasure filled him, her orgasm close.

Toru ignored him, his orgasm was also close and he only reacted to fuck Taka more eagerly, spanking that ass until Taka's skin was red and burning. They couldn't take it anymore and they came between grunts and moans, totally agitated and sweaty.

~ ~ ~ ~

“Did you come back today?” Taka's voice sounded low, somewhat hoarse from the earlier moans. They were already dressed and calm, Toru driving with a wide smile on his lips.

"I came straight from the airport to get you, baby."

"I think ... it is time to quit." Taka muttered when the car stopped, didn't wait for any response and just got out of it with Toru following quickly behind him. They both looked at each other and Toru sighed, licking his lips.

"You can't, baby." You know that everything I do is for you, including maintaining my marriage.

"But..."

"Takahiro!"Her sister's voice made Taka sigh and, pretending to smile, she turned around.

"I'm here, take it easy." Taka just started walking towards her, but didn't stop."We met by chance, go say hi to your husband, I'll see BinBin"

And without adding anything else, he entered the house.


End file.
